Playing Poker With Demons
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: He had to have her, she was a goddess in the form of an arrancar. And he was the demon trying to take her... Gin/Halibel Don't own Bleach
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: ideas are spawning themselves in my mmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnndddddddddddd!

lady luck: Oh baby, let mama make it all better!

me: f############ yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most people thought that soul society's biggest playboy had been shunsui kyoraku, they thought wrong.

In fact, if every woman Gin Ichimaru 'made love' to came together in one place, they could start

their own town. This wasn't just one-nighters either, he made sure that every woman he got into bed was satisfied to unconsciousness.

His 'catches', as he called them, were always happy, and many invited him back for

more. He had bedded numerius women, including Retsu Unohana, Kuukaku Shiba, and

Yoruichi Shihouin. That last girl was very complicated to get to...

Dozens of women cried the night he betrayed soul society for Aizen.

Which brings us to the large palace of Las Noches , which the subject of our conversation

is looking across the espada's meeting table at, what he hoped would be his latest 'catch'.

Tia Halibel


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha! I made Gin a playboy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jesus Christ!' was Halibel's first and last thought at this specific point in time.

"Lord Gin..." He roughly pushed her against the wall felling every curve of her wonderful

body; feeling it molded on his was an incredible feeling. He would not be too rough with her.

Soft flowers were always better feeling after all.

He was teasing her, he knew. Barely brushing against the areas she most wanted him to exploit

to his heart's desire. But he always drug the torture out as long as he could, making her go to the

very brink of insanity before letting his prey feel mercy.

He slowly brought his finger up and ordered her to lick it, she did. She brought her tongue around it in such a sensual way that he knew from then on she would always want him, always serve him,

not Aizen.

Good.

He brought that same finger in between her legs. She began to pant heavily from the anticipation

he might enter her vagina with his finger.

He didn't.

She screamed in pain, and realized why he wanted her to lick his finger. She was being entered in the ass. He needed lubrication.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! My lord! It hurts! Stop!"

She couldn't help it, the tears fell continuously from her beautiful face. He kissed away each one

until she stopped crying. She started to felt the finger caress her rear from the inside, and it was beginning to feel more pleasurable than painful. She came like a train until the floor she was standing on was covered and her clothes were soaked with her own fluids.

"Well, I can't have you walking around Los Noches like this can I?"

She felt her feet leave the ground and in her post-orgasm state of mind she barely realized he had

picked her up bridal-style.

"Lets' take this to my room, shall we?"

She was carried away silently to his room, and Gin couldn't stop himself from comparing this situation to a demon stealing and angel right beneath god's nose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was graphic... hehehe ' I'm a pervert'


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hali-baby's getting some hehehe...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was confused.

Why had he pushed her against the wall after the espada meeting? Why had he violated her ass with his finger? Why was he carrying her to his room?

Why did he hold her so lovingly?

Her clothes were wet with her own cum, and she was tired. They soon reached his bedroom, she felt herself shift in his arms as he kicked open the door.

"Ah, home sweet home."

She looked at his face strangely when he laid her down on the bed. He began to strip her gently and stared at her naked form with a gaze she couldn't see behind his always-closed eyelids.

He left her only for a second to retrieve a white t-shirt from his closet. He lifted her up by her back to slip it on, confusing her. Didn't he want to fuck her?

His smile faltered for a second and he started to strip off his own clothes.

"I'd rather take my time with this if you done mind."

His shirt was off now.

"I don't want you to get hurt after all."

His shoes next.

"So I thought we would stay in the same room to start."

He was only in his boxers as he crawled into bed. She snuggled up to his chest instinctively when he wrapped his arms around her. She admired the muscles on his body and giggled softly to herself when she thought about how jealous Grimmjow would be if he knew that _her_ Lord Gin had a more pronounced six-pack than the one he constantly shows off.

"Hey, ya laughed."

She blushed, and lowered her head.

He put a hand under her chin, and lifted her head up to meet his.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a beautiful sound." he whispered huskily before he kissed her.

If her fraccion could see her now...

Mila rose would say something like: "Awesome choice, boss-lady!"

Apache would make a comment about: "What the fuck!"

Sun-sun would make a simple: "...huh..."

"How 'bout we go 'ta bed babe?

She blushed and berated herself for losing her train of thought. Her legs were tangled with his like sinful vines, her hands on his chest was like trying to push a wall, and she felt ever movement of his heartbeat like an earthquake.

He was not a sinner, he was the _sin_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

nothing to say...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

one question ladies! How do you get rid of a demon?

'Women all yell' "Fuck 'em down!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had such a wonderful slumber that night.

She awoke to the sound of 'sniff'... bacon?

She sat up slowly actually felling good and refreshed for once.

She looked down to see if the t-shirt Gin loaned her the evening before was still there, it was.

She checked to see if she had any harm to her body, there wasn't

She turned to find out if Gin was still in bed,

He wasn't.

Her nose, thought, was telling her to follow the smell of bacon.

'Found him.' She thought with a small smile.

He was at the small stove attached to the small kitchen that was part of the medium-sized apartment-like structure he had chosen to reside in.

As he whistled a pleasant tune, she had an evil thought, one that she seldom had these days.

She quietly sonidoed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck while screaming,

"BOO!"

He then flipped the bacon he was frying onto the plates at the table, threw the pan in the dishwasher, and twisted himself around to give her the most lustful kiss she had ever had with

anyone in her entire life.

"Oh, god!" She moaned into his mouth.

He then pulled away from her mouth, and his smile truly reached ear to ear.

"Well I'll be damned! I had a good mornin' kiss from **the** Halibel!"

He then leaned into her ear and whispered in an incredibly sexy voice,

"Why don't we make this morning even better?" And carried her back to the bedroom.

Gin Ichimaru had his catch.

They both disappeared shortly a week later, leaving nothing behind but a note from Halibel to her fraccion to get along.

Ichigo Kurosaki found them around a year later in Baja, Mexico during his honeymoon with his bride Yoruichi Shihouin. Although shocked, the only thing keeping him from telling Soul Society was a short double-date between the couples that resulted in Ichigo discovering that Gin was excellent conversation, and Halibel becoming Yoruichi's best friend.

They both later moved there in a small one-room apartment next-door to them both. Halibel then said something I believe fit perfectly in this situation.

"Gin, I'm pregnant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Might become a series, maybe...


End file.
